deusexcorvusfandomcom-20200215-history
Izuna Kurogane
Izuna Kurogane (also known as Allen ) is the main protagonist of the story, Deus Ex Corvus. He is the bearer of the legendary Arsenal Unit and is currently assigned in the Auroran Metropolis to hunt down Soul Takers . Unknown to everyone, he works for Lokhi, an Angel of Death who once saved his life in exchange for service He earned the title "White Raven" because most of the time, he acts like a traitor, when ineveryone once thought he betrayed his comrades by killing the high ranked officials and changed sides to the enemy. It turned out that the officials were secretly working for a notorious Soul Taker, and Allen went undercover to infiltrate the enemy's hideout. Personality Stoic, aloof and a good example of a male'' 'kuudere.'' Despite being kind at heart, he has a bad habit of acting like what other people think of him, often putting him in trouble. Allen talks to people with a somewhat rude tongue but also treats them all in the same manner whether he/she be someone from a highly respected family or not. He has a soft spot for kids. He also shows respect to those who are not afraid of death. Appearance He has a messy, red hair reaching down to his nape, and has red eyes. He prefers wearing black clothes because he had undergone intense training with Lokhi. Allen is a seemingly naive guy who has a habit of staring blankly outside windows, which most of the time makes him hard to notice the happenings around him. He likes places that are either quiet or highly elevated .He dislikes being interrupted from his peace especially when he is asleep. Chances are, he can be very intimidating if someone wakes him up. Allen is also good at doing household chores and seems to not complain at all since he got used to being ordered by his higher-ups. His battle-ready outfit is compsed of a black hooded jacket, right under it is a black shirt with a collar high enough to conceal the lower part of his face. matching black pants, and a special type of shoes. His long sleeves completely hide his palms, revealing only his fingers, and his left eye glows bright red, giving him a perfect impression of a cold-blooded assassin. Allen's weapons include Malphas, a pitch black katana made from Obscurum alloy, a pair of blades hidden inside his sleeves, and throwing knives (which he sometimes dips in poison when Lokhi gives him permission to kill) He also holds the Totsuka , a 6-foot long nodachi once owned by the Fallen God . Before Acquiring The Arsenal During the Feudal Times, Izuna was once a top-class assassin assigned to protect a powerful warlord's daughter who he eventually fell in love with. One day, a group of enraged mountain onis, giant creatures who were thought to be timid went on a ramapage in their village. It was later found out that the onis where enchanted by a mysterious hooded man with yellow eyes and a lotus tattoo on is right arm. Izuna died in vain trying to protect the warlord's daughter. Later on, the Shinigami named Lokhi offered him a deal, where, she will help him with his vendetta as long as Izuna agrees to become her "errands man" Agreeing without hesitation, his soul was merged into the Arsenal Unit, along with that of the Yatagarasu's, and a fraction of The Fallen God's essence. Present Day He is currently assigned in the Auroran Metropolis and met Kanade there. He later on found out that she has a talent of easily reading the patterns of a particular attack move. Abilities Having merged with the soul of the Yatagarasu , Allen acquired unique abilities ranging from almost negating the air friction around him, giving him an advantage to speed and agility, to effortlessly climb trees with weak branches and even "run" vertically on walls. He is also experienced in parkour. Tapping onto the essence of the Fallen God greatly modifies his physical limit, enabling him to surpass a demon's strength. This also allows him to project ESP barriers strong enough to withstand powerful explosions